


Endless Night

by AoKasai



Series: Crimson Skies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKasai/pseuds/AoKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Four are chosen. The Cure, The Protector, The Savior, The Survivor." -Silver</p><p>How did going to High School on a normal day changed from running for your life. All we have are the clothes on our back and a poor will to survive. The skies are an endless crimson, a reminder that everything has changed. The dead walks the Earth...Every move is crucial to survive...And if we don't survive? There is no hope. The Spread has begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. Sort of new to Ao3 but have written on Wattpad. This is yaoi but also girlxboy. The setting is where a Zombie Apocalypse has started. 
> 
> Constructive ctiticism is welcomed. It helps me improve when I hear what people want me to work on.
> 
> Well that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

 

###  Prologue 

_16 and a half years B.S (before spread) ___

The sunset fell with a ribbon of purple and orange following it's descend. It was a peaceful moment..though the topic at hand kept everyone at nerve. Silver Fullbuster leaned against the railing of the patio watching the mothers as they sat on the grass in the yard and played around with the kids and newborns.

Everyone were staying at the Justine's manor to talk about the topic at hand. The topic that talked about their children's fate in the future.

"Silver, you shouldn't be so tense." The raven haired ex-soldier turned to face the pinkette. His expression resembled his own, curious yet depressed. However he was trying his best to console the man before him.

"It's really hard to relax when we all know what our children will grow up to. I don't want my boy to grow up to that Igneel."

"I know... I don't want Natsu to grow up to that either Silver. Neither does the other parents here."

Silver eyes trailed to the weary faces of his friends, the fathers of the other kids who will have to deal with the deadly ordeal. Then he looked out towards the mothers, all there faces full of joy despite what was happening. His eyes met his wife's, Mika, eyes. She gave him a bright smile as she held their newborn son, Gray, close to her breast. The small boy laughed, kicking his legs and wagging his arms around.

Silver smiled back at his family, the happy thought of his family having fun and happy times together coming back to mind. It was true, there would be happy times, but there was no choice, the prophecy will be fulfilled in the future ahead. These kids were forced into this because of their ancestors before them, doing the same job that they'll have to do in the future.

"How are the mother's feeling about all this?" Metalicana asked, breaking Silver's reverie. He looked around, Metalicana's question causing a tight tension to flow among the men. 

Jude was the first to speak up. He cleared his throat, his hands held tight together in his lap."Last month, as soon as Layla and I returned home, she handed me Lucy and locked herself into her room for an hour and wept. When she came back out, she act like nothing was wrong but her eyes were so red you couldn't miss it."The blonde business man sighed, closing his eyes for a second."Now...she won't bring up the topic at all, like it'll never happen."

Sean Mcgarden leaned back in his chair, his head leaned back as if he was going to gaze up at the sky. The only thing preventing him from doing that was the ceiling above the patio."Lilica cried too. Except it was before she was in labor. I'll never forget this. Once her water broke she said _'Sorry for bringing me into this' _. I was hurt that she'd even apologize **that**! I knew what I was getting into when I married Lilica. But that didn't matter. I loved her too much to care about that. But to think that Levy has to go through a already predicted future...I broke down. But..I can't do anything about it.All I can do is support the two and do what I can."__

Jewel Justine sighed."Farren did the same thing once we had Freed." He ran a hand through his chestnut hair and released out another sigh."She knows that her ancestor was the cure in the past so it's her responsibility for her to make sure the _'cure' _is well in time of the Spread." He paused, his jaw clenching.__

"I believe the fact that we both have to take test on our son without him knowing is what's truly bothering her. But she knows she can't prevent this from happening because the survival of mankind will come from finding the exact cure. We are both scientists so we should be able to find the safest way of finding it." He leaned his elbows on his knees, held his hands together and pressed his head against his hands. He closed his eyes, his shoulders held up in a tense manor. He released another sigh, except it seem to crack as if he was on the verge of tears.

Silver put a shaking hand through his raven hair and voiced out what the other men were thinking."We all need a drink." There were murmurs of agreement from the men around him.

"But later." Metalicana added, leaning back against his chair, glancing over at the women and kids. Silver nodded, a tense silence falling right after. It was barely a minute later before the patio doors were open and a small white haired old man walked through, his hands held behind him.

"Makarov." Jewel greeted, not moving from his seat.

"Jewel." Makarov greeted back then looked around at the rest of us."And hello to the rest of you gentleman." He stood next to his son Ivan, who just was staring out into the distance as he sat in one of the patio chairs."I just came to see how the rest of you fellows were doing. From the looks of it, not so well."

Metalicana rubbed his temples irritatedly."What did you come here for Makarov?"

The old man put his hands together, a serious expression now forming on his face." I came to tell you gentleman some information about the training." 

Silver perked up at hearing that."What about it?"

"Once you start training the children, I want you to keep out there magic." All eyes were now on the old man.

"What do you mean Makarov?" Skiadrum questioned with surprised eyes.

"I meant exactly what I said Skiadrum."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Metalicana snapped."Are you telling me I can't tell my son about what he is, nor can I teach him his magic. That's bullshit!" He snarled and tightened his grip on his chair, his knuckles turning white and his sharp canines peeking out on display. Igneel immediately sent him a warning glare then glanced over at the mothers who turned over to see why Metalicana was shouting.

Makarov sighed."I'm sorry Metalicana, but I must forbid it."

He put his hand up before the long haired man could say anything."The only reason why I'm asking you all not to teach them about magic is because that's the _**Chosen Four's**_ jobs and their owns. Their magic is their own true potential. And for that potential to finally appear, they'll have to seek it themselves. You can still train the kids, yes, but only combat and the means of surviving. If they learned magic too early and accidentally exposed their selves before the Spread, we'll have no idea of what will happen to them." 

Jude rubbed his chin."So it's the safest way?" Makarov answered his question with a nod.

"They'll be strong together anyway. So we needn't worry. The future is in their hands. Mavis has foretold it so." 

The men all relaxed and for once, Silver felt relieved. If Mavis has foretold it then we must go with it.

"Igneel. Silver." The ravenette and the pinkette turned around and looked at the owner of the voice who called them. Grandine was sitting in one of the lawn chairs across from Mika. She rubbed her stomach and looked down at Natsu who was sitting on the ground across from Gray. The small infant had tears in his eyes as he looked at the smaller pinkette, a toy laying hazardously in his lap.

Igneel sighed and followed Silver as they walked towards their wives and children."What happened this time?"

"There at it again." Mika answered with sigh, leaning down to sooth Gray by rubbing his back.

"They were both playing with each other and then out of nowhere Natsu threw one of his toys at Gray's face."

Silver rubbed his temples."I swear these two are going to be at each other's throats when they get older."

"I hope not."Grandine said with a sigh.

Igneel moved a stray blue strand of hair our of his wive's eyes."Let's just take the toys away from them before they decide to throw them again." Before any of them could move the two infants threw a toy at each other at the same time, the toy hitting both of them in the head. They both rubbed their heads and broke out into a cry. The other mothers looked at the infants then at their own children quickly, hoping that they'd stay peaceful.

Mika leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes." _Silver _."__

Grandine did the same." _Igneel _."__

Both men murmured angrily."We'll get 'em." They both got on one knee and was about to pick the two crying infants up but instead looked surprised as Freed walked over, well wobbled over to them. He sat down in between, looking at the two.

He put his hands on both of their heads and smiled brightly at them. Gray and Natsu slowly stopped crying and started laughing, wagging their arms around. Ivan's son, Laxus, quickly came over and grabbed the toys while Freed kept them occupied. Freed just continued to smile and rubbed their heads.

"Looks like Freed beat us to it." Igneel says with a smile, a laugh escaping his lips.

Silver chuckled and stand back up. Looks like Makarov was right. The children would be fine as long as they were together. The path was going to be a long one but as long as the Chosen Four were ready in time, they'll know what to do.

Silver looked at Freed, Laxus, Natsu then Gray who was still laughing, the other children starting to join in. _The Chosen Four will truly be something amazing. ___


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 16 years later and the prophecy is close to coming true...
> 
> Freed and the others all go to the same high school, but they don't know how connected they are to one another. They all believe that today will be a normal typical day. However, there won't be nagging teachers and piles of homework but instead unexpected guests. They don't seem to be breathing, nor do they have emotions. It's not as surprising since their dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My junior year was hell with little rest. I wasn't able to write the next chapter of this as much as I was hoping during that time. But I did write half of the next chapter already. I was planning to post two chapters at least but I didn't want you guys to wait anymore. I'll try to move around my schedule a bit to update quicker for you guys C:
> 
> And if you like Boku no hero academia, I've posted an Idol AU fanfic a while ago. If you have any questions or would like to talk to me then you'll find me @/EirianQueen on Twitter or my tumblr account @brightlightxxx

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of water from the showers flowed throughout the air. It was quiet but wasn't empty. Freed doesn't remember how he got here and why he was here in the first place. But still, he continued to follow the stalls of showers up ahead. He could hear the spray of water coming from one of the showers but so far, he didn't see any of them on.

He continued until he almost reached the last stall, a door becoming visible right next to it. Was this here before? He reached forward and turned the knob, pushing the door slightly opened as a golden light rushed out. He could hear gushing water from the other side like someone was taking a shower. Surprisingly he was right, but oh there was so much more!

Once the door was cracked opened it was like he had opened the door into another world. Gold incandescent lighting illuminating everywhere, a pool of water waving side to side within it. A small wall of water fell out of a gap in the ceiling and poured down into the pool. This whole room was like an urbal bath for the wealthy in Magnolia, except this was inside and not outside nor in a scented pond. Freed continued to look around until his eyes finally met the naked Blonde Adonis that had pulled him into this very room.

The blonde was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. Water cascaded down the rivets of his toned muscles and firm stomach. That water continued down to narrow hips and deliciously tight, muscular thighs. The greenette licked his lips, knowing what awaited him when he looked back up between those thighs. And right there, was the blonde's burning arousal, high at attention.

The blonde groaned as he reached down slowly and wrapped his hand around his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the red head. Freed eyes widened yet he didn't look away. He watched as he motioned his wrist up and down, slow and then faster, his pants coming out quicker.

Freed squirmed against the door. His groin was tingling and buzzing with life at the show but he didn't want to rub it out. Not now at least. His pants were in sync with the blonde's as the show progressed, his mind becoming hazy with lust. He wanted this man so badly and he was right there in arms reach.

Freed placed his hand beside the door and gave up his restraint, rubbing himself against the tight fabric. He closed his eyes as he pictured the blonde in front of him doing more than just rubbing one out.

Instead he was over him with his lips constantly on his skin, their aching members constantly rubbing against each other.

"Laxus." He whispered out loud. Without realizing it, his pants were undone and he was rubbing against his boxers, his legs trembling and his knees buckling."Laxus." He moaned a little too loud. His hand tightened against the door that he was leaning partially on. But the small movement had the door opening, the green haired male falling into the room. Instead of landing onto the floor, he felt warm, wet skin against his palm and face.

He looked up startled to find Laxus standing right in front of him, naked and with a smirk on his face. His mouth opened in surprise but no words escaped past his trembling lips. He felt a wet finger press against his chin, tilting his face up to look directly at the blonde. 

"Did you enjoy my little show?" Laxus asked with a knowing look. All he could do was slowly nod."Good. Enjoy it while you can because it won't last." He tightened his grip on Freed's chin, making him squirm with discomfort. "Once a dream always a dream. But you already knew that. Right, Freed?"

His lip trembled at hearing that and his hands shook. A dream? It's always a dream...

\---------------

"Freed...come on...Freed wake up!" An aching pain was the first thing he felt upon waking. His eyes opened slowly and greeted the warm sunlight that fell across his face.

"Freed get up dammit!" His younger sister, Evergreen's, voice echoed behind his door."We're not going to be late because of you."

"Leave Freed alone. Let the man rest. Stop waking him up from the wonderful dream it seems like he's having." Bickslow mocked, laughing loudly. 

Wonderful dream? His hazy mind slowly connected the pieces together as his body slowly began to wake and be cooperative. He sighed as the final piece was put together and he realized that his brother was talking about his wet dream. Dammit! How did he even know? He could of just woken up late because he didn't hear his alarm, not from him dreaming of the throes of passion with his best friend. And not even that happened! So the only way he could have known is if he peeked inside his room or if he was being too loud in his sleep. 

Freed was completely mortified at the thought of his brother and sister hearing him moan in his sleep. He groaned and draped his arm over his eyes."I'll be out in a minute!" His voice sounded sore and hoarse.

"Alright but hurry. School starts in 30 minutes." Freed got up slowly, his legs feeling weak and his feet numb against the cold tile floor.

"Hey Freed." Bickslow called closely behind the door."Remember to take a long cold shower." The dark blue haired male's laughter was heard behind the door again.

Freed threw his pillow at the door, his face red and the stickiness within his boxers reminding him of the dream all over again.

\------------------

"Rogue, come on!" Sting Eucliffe stood outside the apartment complexe he lived in, waiting outside for his best friend, Rogue Cheney. It wasn't a nice looking complexe but it was nice enough to call home. Rogue and him actually became childhood friends here. Both of them bonding immediately as they created havoc for the other tenants.

"We're about to be late!"The blonde 2nd year tapped his foot impatiently as he looked up at the half-opened window of his best friends apartment on the 4th floor.

"I'm coming!" The window opened up completely, the ravenette popped his head out, his black hair pulled into a short ponytail and his crimson eyes burning brightly and visibly even from where Sting was standing. He blushed brightly, his bright blue eyes not leaving his best friends. Damn he looks so hot! Out of all the raggedy shit surrounding Rogue's window, Rogue looked like a porcelain beauty.

"I'm just feeding Frosch." Rogue called down."Is it okay if I bring Lector in here?"

"Sure, it's fine! Just hurry up and remember to put the window back half way down before you come down. I'll be here waiting for you."

Rogue nodded and pulled back inside, doing just what he instructed. Sting shifted to one leg then the other, tapping his finger against his arm. He looked around the busy streets of this morning. Cars raced by, some exceeding the speed limit. There weren't that many people walking along the street but there was an average amount out. He looked down the street, being able to barely see Fairy Tail High four blocks away. Well even if there is 20 minutes left until the first bell rings, they could at least run and still make it.

"Hey Sting!" He looked up and saw Yukino running towards him with a bright smile on her face. The white haired teen was wearing the usual female uniform attire for Fairy Tail High. A red solid box pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh. She wore a white button down t-shirt that she could barely keep together due to her physique. A loose red tie hung around her neck, swinging back and forth as she ran.

"Hey." He greets her smoothly."Why are you running?"

"Oh." She stopped in front of him and looked around."There's this man that's been following me for a while now. I got scared so I ran as fast as I could here."

"What!?" He looked at her confused, not surprised at how calm the female sounded telling him that. It wasn't the first time it happened though. Usually if it was too bad then she would beat their asses with some martial arts action. Of course Sting knows about this first hand since she has done so to him."Couldn't you have just beaten his ass?"

She shook her head, looking a bit unease."He looked frail and sick, like his life was barely hanging on by a thread. He kept...mumbling under his breath, things that I couldn't understand."

"Sounds like he needs help. Where is he now?" He asked, looking around cautiously.

She wrapped her arm around mine and stood behind me."He stepped into that alleyway next to the building." She pointed to the alleyway that was on the left of the complexe. 

He wasn't quite sure the man could but the question still slipped past his lips."Did he..assault you?" Yukino was a close friend of his and Rogue.They did almost everything together. Lived close to one another and even attended the same schools. Yukino was like a little sister to him so there was no way he was just going to let some guy follow her on her way to school. Even if he didn't do anything wrong, he still needed to call the ambulance or someone if the man was sick.

"N-no. He didn't. I could just feel him staring at me the whole time." 

He furrows his brow."I'm still going to go see if he's okay." 

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone!" Her voice dropped down into a whine. She tightened her grip on his arm but he still walked towards the alley, dragging her along."What if he's dangerous after all! You can't just provoke him Sting."

"I'm not going to provoke him. I just want to make sure he's not dying in an alley. Unless you want us to go to school with the guilt of not helping this man. He might actually be de-"

"Alright! Alright." She says the last word calmly. "Come on then." They both headed towards the alleyway. Yukino still held onto his arm as they stopped outside the alleyway, scanning the surrounding area.

"What the hell." There were flies roaming the whole area and there was a horrible stench.There was a thin guy, squatting on the ground with his back facing them. It sounded like he was eating something but they couldn't tell from where they were standing."What is he-?"

"Just leave him be."They both jumped startled as a deep and slightly high voice came from behind them. Yukino let go of his arm as a hand was placed against his shoulder, yanking him back quickly. He looked up surprised, facing one of his upperclassmen, Bacchus Groh. "He's just a..."He paused to hiccup"..drunk, nothing more. Leave the man be."

They both looked at their upperclassmen, who seemed drunk himself, in astonishment and nodded."O-okay."

"Come on Bacchus dammit. We already had to wait long enough for you this morning." Sting recognized the voice immediately. It was another upperclassmen, Jellal Fernandes. When Sting finally turned to face him he noticed that Mest Gryder was standing next to him.

" _Oh boo hoo~_. Shut the hell up. You wouldn't have to wait for me if I wasn't force to drink myself to sleep last night due to your date with Titania. "

The blue haired man blushed brightly, his tattoo on his face almost camouflaging among it."Erza and I didn't even do anything. We just watched a movie."

"Didn't sound like just a movie to me. Unless you guys we're watching porn."

"Bacchus dammit! We didn't go that far.."

"Aww, well damn." The drunk senior patted Jellal's shoulder with one hand then ran his hand through his hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail."I'm sorry you didn't get any last night. Better luck next time."

Mest sighed and tightened his grip on the strap of his bag, which was flung over his shoulder. He spoke before Jellal could retort."Just come on dammit. I have to meet up with principal Makarov before school. Just next time, don't make out hella loud with your girlfriend in the middle of the damn night and don't drink before you go to bed anymore Bacchus!" He walked off, leaving them dumbfounded and angry. After a fast minute they hurried after him, shouting several comebacks.

"If I wanted to be bossed about my drinking then I would be living with my parents!"

"Don't complain to me about my girlfriend and activities. Why don't you go find one."

"Both of you just shut up!"

We watched as their silhouettes became too hazy for us to recognize before we turned towards each other."That was..."

"...a bit odd." Sting finished, putting his hands in his pockets.

The doors to their complexe opened and Rogue hurried out, panting lightly."I'm here." 

"Jeez did you run down the stairs?"

He looked at me bewildered. "You told me to hurry. "

I scoffed."I didn't tell you to exhaust yourself dumbass."

"Well next time I'll take my time then."

I opened my mouth to say something but Yukino spoke first. "Alright you two." She grabbed both of our hands."Let's go before we're late." She started to pull me away from the alleyway but not before I could look down it one more time.

The man was gone but the stench and flies were still there.

\------------------

"Stay focus, Freed." Kagura snapped, taking a striking position. It was lunchtime now at Fairy Tail High. The day seemed to go by slowly but he knew what to exactly do to clear his head and to make the day go by faster. Fencing. It was a great passion of his. He's been fencing for as long as he could remember. An épée being in his hand has always felt right so he never stopped. He always practiced. Everyday. Which was what he was actually doing right now.

He held his left hand tightly against his back, stepping back as she stepped forward, her saber almost making contact with his chest. With quick reflexes, he twisted his épée around her saber, jerking up with only a flick of his wrist and sending her fencing sword flying across the room. 

He could see her eyes widen sightly behind the tinted material of her mask. He rolled his shoulder back, a bragging grin on his lips."Oh, I'm focused."

She lifted up her mask, a death glare already on her face (well she always frowned so this was no different)."Why did you ask me to be your fencing coach if you clearly didn't need one."

He took off his mask and walked over to grab his towel."Oh I don't need anymore help. Not to brag but I've been fencing since I was able to hold a sword. The only coach I need is the one assigned to my family when needed." He didn't mean to sound like an ass but it angered him that Kagura boasted about her swordplay but never considered anyones else skill with the tool.

She scoffed. She opened her mouth to say retort but someone cleared their throat, cutting her off. Freed looked over to the door, not surprised to see the blond tall senior who was his best friend since he could walk. But his hand still trembled around the hilt of his épée. Freed has been avoiding him all day. Ever since his dream this morning he just couldn't look him in the eyes. Well this wasn't his first wet dream about Laxus but this last one seemed to plague him with guilt a lot more than the others did.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I steal Freed from you. If you both haven't noticed, it's lunchtime." His electric blue eyes watched her in amusement as she frowned deeply, her hand tightening around her Saber."Why don't you go ask Erza to spar with you? She was looking for you anyway."

Kagura's face lit up to hear about her 'big sister'. She rushed off to get changed."She's in the cafeteria!" Laxus called after her. 

Freed chuckled lightly as he gathered his things. But he was still unease to be alone with Laxus."Where's Bickslow and Evergreen?"

He looked back over to me."Their getting their lunch already."

Freed walked over to him, holding his combi mask under his right arm gently."They couldn't wait?"

He sighed."No, not with how long you stay here practicing. Plus they decided to hang out with us today and instead of Lisanna and Elfman." Freed frowned. They honestly didn't have to stay with them when they had a boyfriend and girlfriend that wanted to see them."Oi come on." He was snapped out of his thoughts when Laxus grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the hallway.

"W-wait." He blushed lightly as he looked at Laxus hand wrapped around his wrist."I can make it there without you dragging me. Let go of my wrist."

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"Well," Laxus looked down at him, his eyes sending shivers down the greenette's back."You've been avoiding me all morning. I don't know if it's been intentional or not but I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

"I haven't been avoiding you." He quickly lied.

"Then why haven't I seen you all morning?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I-" He paused to think of something."My mind was on a lot of stuff this morning so I guess I wasn't really paying attention. Yeah."

"Thinking about what?"he inquired.

Freed didn't answer him. Instead he looked down.

"Well then I'm not letting go of you."

"Laxus! Come on I have to go take a shower."

"Then it looks like I will be taking a shower with you."

He opened his mouth in shock. He would never do that! Although Laxus standing in the shower with him sounded wonderful. His mind wandered back to his dream. Laxus' lips parted. Panting as he slowly stroked himself...water pouring down on his light sun kissed skin. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of his reverie. His cheeks brightened. Did he just literally refantasize about his best friend right in front of him! He coughs to cover how flustered he looks."D-don't even joke around like that."

He looks back up at Laxus who looks completely serious."Fine! I was thinking about my upcoming tournament. I guess I was so focused on that that I didn't seem to realize I was avoiding you. I'm sorry. Now can I take my shower?"

He looks at me for a second before clicking his tongue and letting go of my wrist."Alright, but you have ten minutes. If you're not back by then then I'm going to the cafeteria."

Although Freed's cheeks were still burning he mumbles something angrily, rushing off to the showers. As he reaches the showers, out of Laxus' sight, he rubs his cheeks, hoping the red glow was gone. 

He sighs, discarding his clothes and stepping in one of the showers. Freed's thoughts wandered to his blonde friend in the hallway, his wrist seeming to tingle from the touch. He have known Laxus since they were little. He never truly got butterflies in his stomach around him until they reached high school. Well, he did go through his childhood confused on who he was attracted to. It was until middle school that he fully realized that he was not only attracted to girls but boys as well. And then in high school he was only attracted to boys. Well one boy in particular..

Freed shook his head. There was no way in hell he could confess to him. He wasn't bisexual. He liked girls. If Freed told Laxus how he felt he might be disgusted with him and leave, no longer wanting to be his friend. The green haired student steps out the shower, drying off and getting dress. So..for now..he won't tell him.

Freed rushes out into the hallway and back towards Laxus, just as he looks at his watch."You made it back just in time."

"Mhm." He hums, pulling his bag with his fencing equipment closer to him."Let's go then."

We walked off to the cafeteria in silence. It wasn't awkward but a bit uncomfortable. When they reach the doors of the lunchroom, Bickslow and Evergreen was already at the door, two trays of lunches each in their hands.

Evergreen and Bickslow Justine. Both are Freed's siblings but if you didn't know them, you wouldn't be able to tell straight off the bat. Evergreen, like Freed, had the features of their father, Jewel Justine, a rich and famous scientist. Freed's main trait was his long green hair, which is a bitch to shampoo, and his sapphire eyes that he's gotten from his mother. Ever was born a year after him, being the youngest. Bickslow, however, was born from a different woman. 

He was told that one night, to relieve stress, father spent most of his time getting drunk until he met a woman that was in the same predicament as him. They were both young and stupid, trying to relieve some stress so they had sex with each other on one of their intoxicating nights. Mother was furious and didn't let father back into the house for months. Well that was until the woman died giving birth to Bickslow. Feeling bad, our mother decided we take care of him. Bickslow has been apart of the family ever since.

"Ever! Bicks!" Laxus called over to them. They glance over at us, a look of joy from Evergreen and an annoyed look from Bickslow.

"What took y'all so long?" He drawls, his stomach rumbling nosily.

"Freed needed to take a shower." Laxus answered, receiving the lunch that Bickslow handed over to him. 

Bickslow frown was immediately replaced with his wild grin."Ohh, you two could of just asked us if you wanted a little alo-" Freed steps on Bickslow foot as he grabs his tray from Ever.

"What?" Laxus questions confused.

"Nothing." He mumbles under his breath, while Ever snickers at him.

Freed sighs, ignoring the questioning look from Laxus."Why are you two standing out here in the first place?"

"I'm guessing it's because of those two idiots." Laxus guessed, rubbing his temples.

"Well..." Ever started but we could tell that he was correct. Freed stepped around them and glanced inside the cafeteria. Just as Laxus suspected, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were at each others throat once again.

The salmon and navy blue hair 2nd Years were tossing food at each other like a bunch of grade schoolers who didn't like the lunch.

"What the hell you say, droopy eyed stripper!?"

"You heard me pinky!"

"My hair isn't pink dammit."

Freed sighs, frowning deeply."You think the principal would have them on a short leash to keep them in check."

"Gramps tried that. But it only ends up with a bunch of students at the nurses office when they couldn't have their way." Another sigh left the athletes mouth.

"Maybe we should go get him-"

"That's enough!" The red-haired 3rd Year, Erza Scarlet, stood up, holding her bamboo swords tightly in her hand. 

Bickslow face palms himself."Now they've gone and upset Titania."

"We should get out of here."Evergreen suggests, looking nervously over at Titania. We all nod in agreement. We barely made it around the corner before someone shouted 'They threw food at Titania'.

All hell broke loose from there...

\------------------  
Freed sat quietly, eating his lunch as Bickslow and Laxus started to joke around, drinking some beer that they somehow got onto school grounds. "Keep it down you two." He murmurs. 

"Stop being such a downer Freed." Laxus drawls, his arm wrapped around his neck. He blushed fiercely, his lunch almost dropping from the tray to his lap. Evergreen giggles beside him and he frowns in return, lowering his head with a slight pout.

"I'm not being a downer."

"Then have some." Bickslow offers, tossing a can of beer over to me. Freed catches it and tosses it back to him.

"Like hell I am! We still have three more periods left." That earned another giggle from Evergreen while Bickslow began to whine about Freed not being fun.

"Hey, you guys." We all turn our attention to Laxus, watching as he stood up, glancing over the railing.

"What?" Freed stand up and follows his glance, his eyes finally resting on the school gate. A man with a baseball cap on his head was banging his body against the gate, the gate shuddering with the movement.

"What the hell." Bickslow snorts."The guy must be stoned off his ass." 

"Stoned or not, you just can't bump into a ten feet steel gate multiple times without knocking yourself out." Evergreen murmurs."What's with this guy?"

Freed eyes scanned the school grounds for someone, anyone, to come get the guy."Where are all the security guards. Our parents and Makarov doesn't pay them every two weeks for them to sit around all day and do nothing."

"There's one right there." Ever points to a security guard that walks out the building and towards the gate. Even from up here you can tell that he was pissed off.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing. Get away from here or I'm calling the police." The man didn't answer but instead groans, backing up and banging against the gate. 

He took his phone out his pocket."I'm serious. I'm going to call the damn police if you don't leave."

Evergreen clicks her tongue when the guy did the same thing. "We should start heading to class. The bell's about to ring."

Bickslow sighs, grabbing his school bag and holding it over his shoulder."Already.. Why can't we just stay up here."

"Absolutely not."Evergreen snaps, walking out the door and down the stairs, Bickslow behind her. Freed sighs and grabs his bag, about to follow Ever and Bicks but freeze when Laxus continues to stand there.

"Laxus?" He looks up at his face, his usual cold stone features now full of worry."What's wrong." 

"I...just have a bad feeling..." He answers in nearly a whisper, his eyes still held on the man at the gate and the security guard, who eventually gave up and went inside.

Freed put his hand on Laxus shoulder."Everything will be fine." He says reassuringly, smiling brightly at him. He looks down at him, his electric blue eyes seems to keep him planted there.

Finally he lets out a relieved sigh."Thanks."

"Come on you two!" Evergreen shouts from the stairs."The bell already rang!"

"Alright, we're coming down." Laxus shouts loudly back. He ruffles Freed's hair before walking towards the door. Freed blushes lightly, following quickly behind him.

\------------------

"You two are a bunch of idiots." Lucy states firmly, her arms cross tightly over her huge bosom. The sea-grey eyed 2nd year and his wild salmon hair friend/rival sunk in their seats, glaring at one another. Lunch was finally over and now English was about to start. Makarov came to break up the fight but was called soon after before he could punish them. Now they were just sitting in this damn classroom and their teacher wasn't even here yet.

"He started it." They both said together at the same time, accusing each other.

She sighs."Now you two sound like a bunch of children." They both crossed their arms and looked away from each other, earning another sigh from the blonde.

"I swear..." She mumbles, jumping slightly when our burnette classmate walks past with us.

"Gray...clothes." Cana Alberona informed, not even looking right at him.

"Dammit." Gray curse, searching for his clothes frantically.

Natsu snickers in front of him."Pervert."

"Shut the hell up, slanted eyes!" 

"Both of you be quiet!" Lucy shouts while Cana just sighs, taking a sip from her flask and sat down. Gray murmurs under his breath as he continues looking around for his clothes. Finally he saw his shirt but someone reached down and grabbed it before him. 

"Here you go Gray-sama!"He looks up to see a bluenette under his desk, holding his shirt with a smile on her face.

"Uh, Juvia.."

His bluenette friend just continued to grin at him."Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Why are you under my desk?"

She pouted, moving quickly away from where she was and stood up."I told you that I was going to help out with your stripping problem by picking up your clothes." Natsu snickers.

Ignoring him, Gray grabs the shirt that Juvia had in her hand."Thanks, Juvia."

"Anytime, Gray-sama!"

He mumbles under his breath as he slipped the uniform shirt back on and starts to button it up. 

"Hey, look! That guy is still there from earlier." He looked up from his task as his classmates began to surround the window behind his desk.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He frowns, irritated with all the crowded bodies close to him."What's going on?" Juvia shrugs and Cana just continues drinking from her flask, which would of been confiscated a long time ago if the teacher was here.

_Bang! Bang!_

Loke is standing in front of the window with Lucy now beside him, his arm held around her waist. His eyes were opened wide around his rimmed glasses, his lip quivering.

"There are so many people in front of the school..."

"So?" Natsu stated without a care in the world."Are they making that noise?"

"Yeah, but...they're all banging themselves against the gate as if they really need to get inside the school. It looks like it's about to bust down."

"What?" Gray slipped through the crowd and finally reach the window."That shouldn't be possible. That entire gate is made out of steel." But sure enough there was an entire crowd of people standing outside the gate, several throwing themselves at the gate. Looking closer, he notice that a lot of them looked sickly pale like they were on death's door. They all clawed at each other while the ones in the front continued to bang on the gate. 

"What the hell." Natsu exclaims as he stood next to me."Why hasn't anybody stopped them?"

"Why are they ramming themselves into the gate in the first place!" Lucy cross her arms as she looks out the window. "They look insane. Shouldn't somebody call the police before they break in!"

"They all look sick." Juvia retorted while placing her hand on Gray's shoulder. She looked passed him, her face full of concern. "Extremely sick."

Lisanna Strauss stood behind us, her hands clutched to her chest."Sick or not, no one should be able to break passed the gates. It's too heavy for even the teacher's to open it once school starts."

That was the point. Principal Makarov gave off constant announcements about always keeping the school safe at all times. Even though the school was in a safe part of the city. Rarely anything happened!

"Didn't Gramps tell us that he made sure the gates we're strong enough for our protection. Gramps never lies to us!" Natsu shouted distraught."They shouldn't be able to get through the gate so don't worry. " His voice falters at the end. It was as if he didn’t believe his own words. Natsu's hands were visibly shaking, his lips quivering slightly but he kept a brave face. 

"Someone go get Principal Makarov!" Cana ordered, closing her flask."He'll know what to do."Our door flung open and slammed against the wall. Lyon Vastia entered the room, out of breath.

"I just came from there." He informs, pausing after each word so he could catch his breath."He's not in there. I'm not finding any of the teachers either! There's just a bunch of students roaming the hallways confused as hell! They've even told me that a lot of students are gone as well."

"What!" Gray exclaims, his hand balled up."Are you trying to tell me that we're stuck here without any help! Where did they go? It's not like they can sneak fucking past us Lyon!"

"I'm just telling you what I heard and saw!" Lyon walks up to Gray and grabs him by the collar."If you want to go out there and search for them then be my guess!"

Juvia grabs onto Lyon's arm, trying to pull him away from Gray."Lyon, stop it! Let go of Gray-sama!"

"Shut up for a second!" Cana shouts at the trio before turning towards Lucy."Did you call them Lucy?"

Lucy held her phone to her ear and looked around for a second as she listened to the other end. She shook her head finally and brought her phone down."No." She answers in disbelief."The police department won't answer their phone, neither is my father!"

"Something is very wrong.." Loke continued to look outside the window,"Your father always answer, Lucy. And the police department would have answered the phone by now! What the hell is going on? The crowd had gotten bigger and we're just standing here trying to figure out what to do!"

"We have to all get out of here!" Lisanna ordered, backing away from the window."It's not going to be long before they break through the gates."

Natsu stood next me, his eyes in a daze."I need to go find my sister. I need to go get Wendy!"

Everyone fell silent as a huge clang echoed outside. We all turned to the window with wide eyes as the crowd ran inside, knocking several people over as they ran passed the dented gates. That day was the beginning of many terrifying ones to come. No one knew that the fate of the world would be placed in the hands of 24 students. Hell broke loose in just half a day. But they never knew how screwed they were until they heard the death-screeching screams that sent a shiver down their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it and sorry for it being short. Was actually surprised because I usually write a lot. Again please give me some feedback. It helps me improve and i like to here what you all have to say. Next chapter is coming soon
> 
> Next: Wet Dreams and Endless Screams


End file.
